


Watashi o oshietekudasai

by victuurikatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Victor Nikiforov, Edging, Emotional Conection, Established Relationship, Find the moment Yuuri showed his true eros, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post canon, Rope Burn - A Yuri!!! on Ice Shibari Zine, Shibari, Smut with aftercare, Top!Katsuki Yuuri, language barriers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: To establish a deeper connection, Yuuri proposes a lesson he'd like to teach Victor behind closed doors.





	Watashi o oshietekudasai

**Author's Note:**

>   
(❁´ ▽ `❁)*✲ﾟ* Hi guys! Long time no see. I'm very excited to be sharing this piece as it was something I worked on and collaborated with [the wonderful Cerise!](https://twitter.com/opaledefeuac) (please consider supporting her! (✿◠‿◠)!) earlier this year for YOI Shibari Zine! It was such delight to work on and I'm happy to finally share it with you.  
  
Special thank you to Alice for helping me with the Russian translations and enlightening me on the way certain things may not sound as "good" or "sexy" XD. And to Google for giving me what I hope are accurate translations to some salacious bedroom talk.  
I hope you enjoy!

“Victor, are you sure this is okay?” Yuuri asked. 

He peered over at the bed in their shared space and watched as Victor coyly began to slip out of his plush white robe. He exposed his shoulder first and then slowly unraveled the fabric that held it together around his waist. Deciding to forgo the tiny black underwear that was his signature, Victor left nothing to Yuuri’s imagination. His blue eyes pierced through Yuuri in a devious manner, glinting with want and desire, Yuuri didn’t know it at the moment, but this was Victor’s way of signalling that what they were about to do was more than okay to proceed with. 

“I trust you, Yuuri, besides I don’t want all of my studying to go to waste.” Victor replied innocently. 

Yuuri took a deep breath, made sure to ground himself in the moment as he felt his own two feet moving across the hardwood floors in their bedroom. All it took was just one look from Victor and he immediately was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, no matter how nervous he was. The vibrantly red ropes he held in his hands almost felt like they were burning him with how much anticipation was building up. Yuuri nervously chuckled as soon as he made it to the foot of the bed, a tint of red marred the tips of his ears. In a swift movement, Victor sat up on his knees and leaned over to marvel at the ropes. 

“You’ll use that on me, da?” Victor questioned as he carefully tread his fingers across the rope. 

Yuuri smirked and kissed along the length of Victor’s fingers until he reached his open palms. The subtle sigh that escaped Victor was enough to ease Yuuri into the headspace he needed to be in. Intimacy was all about connection for Yuuri, and he’d be a fool if he couldn’t admit it was one of his favorite ways to connect with Victor. As soon as Victor cupped his face in his hands, Yuuri’s resolve came to a hilt, he was excited to proceed with their lessons, he’d show Victor just how worth all the studying had been. Gently, he placed the items beside them on their bed and proceeded to pull Victor closer to him by the nape of his robe that still clung onto the crook of his arms. 

“Only if you ask me, just like we practiced.” 

Victor’s eyes widened at the bold statement and then narrowed as Yuuri’s hands trailed towards the tempting terrain of his body, rubbing tiny circles against his collarbone and then down to the center of his chest. Victor bit down on his bottom lip as he giggled in absolute content. Soon Yuuri felt Victor’s fingers as they gently ran through his hair and he couldn’t help himself as he dipped his face up to meet Victor’s glorious expression. His blue eyes darkened with more desire, his lips quivered as Yuuri continued to trace circles against his skin, he looked as if he wanted to say something, and Yuuri was eager to know just what that was.. 

Victor eventually cleared his throat before he finally said, “_iWatashi o shibatte kudasai. Watashi wa anata no tame ni nandemo shimasu eigo._” 

Yuuri felt his entire body light up with renewed energy as he listened to each syllable that escaped Victor’s lips. The anticipation of what was to come danced between them, the intensity as electric as ever. “Lay down, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered huskily. 

“_Anata no sukina yō ni,_” Victor replied breathlessly

* * *

Yuuri had always felt connected to Victor, he knew it from the moment he had laid eyes on him via a television screen as he performed in his junior days. He knew that the distance between them would always be motivation enough for him and he had to know if he had what it’d take to mind the gap between them. After years of wondering how he would ever catch up to him, to skate on the same ice as him, even take a title from him -- Yuuri never could have imagined now, years later the life they would lead together. After the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri had propositioned Victor to grant him another year of his time to coach him, while Victor boldly asked for at least 5 more years, with the prerequisite that in those years Yuuri would be the champion that Victor knew he could be. What happened in between was something that they both were on common ground for, navigating through their feelings for each other on as well as off of the ice. Yuuri had experienced so many firsts with Victor, and the one experience that set his soul on fire was having the ability to see in his mind and directly in person, the beautiful way Victor’s back arched to meet him perfectly whenever they were intimate. 

Yuuri often thought about how he was the only one who would ever know how their bodies were always so insync with each other, how sometimes he would end up with marks and scratches from how Victor gripped onto him for dear life the deeper he reached inside of him. But his favorite view by far was how Victor always came undone so gloriously that the sound of his name escaping his lips always sounded like a symphony every single time. All seemed to be well, he had Victor as his coach, his friend, his skating vial, and as his lover, however there was one thing that nagged at the back of Yuuri’s mind: their language barrier. Generally, Yuuri and Victor communicated in english. If there was something they both didn’t know how to properly translate, they’d turn to Google, but Google wasn’t embedded in Yuuri’s mind, not enough to know what Victor would sometimes exclaim when they were in the throes of passion. 

At first it was an exquisite achievement, but as it kept happening, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel partially disconnected. While Victor tried his best to learn japanese while he lived in Hasetsu, he only came out of it with a few common and basic phrases. And as studious as Yuuri was he found that learning Cyrillic might have been even harder than the enduring the Japanese alphabet. Yuuri didn’t know if he’d ever have the heart to tell Victor his concerns just because the notion seemed so silly, but their tried and true connection made Victor keenly aware of Yuuri’s tell tale signs of worry, which was why the conversation about their language barriers came to surface. 

“Yuuri, you know you can always tell me what you’re feeling, don’t you?” Victor said with a look of concern. 

They had settled in for the evening after a hard day of training. Yuuri had nestled himself in the crook of Victor’s arms in the living room couch as Makkachin splayed herself down at the end by their feet. 

Yuuri looked down and nodded sheepishly, a blush cascaded across his cheeks as he replied, “Of course, but I’m ...still not great with this.” 

Silence lingered between them for a moment, and then he heard sniffling coming from Victor’s direction. In a panic, Yuuri quickly did his best to console him, begging him to know that this wasn’t another “let’s end this” moment. On top of the multiple languages between them, Yuuri needed to do better with saying things without construing the context in a way that could be taken any other way than what he actually meant. 

He wrapped his arms around Victor, eliciting a gasp from his lips. “Not like that, you know it’s not like that.” Yuuri said softly. “You know you mean everything to me, don’t you?” 

Yuuri waited and watched as Victor sighed with relief, chuckling as he swiped away at a few stray tears that pooled up at the edges of his eyes. “Of course, zolotse.” 

He leaned his cheek against Yuuri’s hand, as Yuuri processed the familiar word, the one that meant “my gold.” He smiled fondly at Victor but could still feel a certain heaviness in his heart. From the way Victor’s eyes gleamed over at him, Yuuri found his resolve to say exactly what he needed to, it was now or never. 

“I wouldn’t change the life we have together for the world, but sometimes,” He began, “When you and I are intimate, you go somewhere I just can’t reach.” 

Victor raised an eyebrow as he replied, “You’re pretty flexible, Yuuri, if you reached any higher, that might be an issue.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes as a barrage of giggling came from Victor who proceeded to envelop him into his arms, snuggling his face into the crown of his head. Despite his nonchalant way of saying things, Yuuri couldn’t help but note that’s what he loved about Victor. “I just- I guess, if it’s alright with you, I wanted to try and see if we could-...” Yuuri began, slightly embarrassed. 

“There’s no room to be shy, Yuuri. Not after all of your amazing performances.” Victor cooed. 

Yuuri’s blush deepened as he did his best to deflect Victor’s teasing once again. “Performance aside, I- I just, it’s amazing being with you but sometimes I get lost when you’re saying certain things that I can’t comprehend.” 

Victor raised a suggestive eyebrow, as he leaned up to nuzzle his lips directly onto Yuuri’s ear. “Such as this? _Sil’neye, yeschyo, ya tayu, ya konchayu.”_

Yuuri sighed in content and chuckled, a part of him being able to catch bits of what Victor repeated over and over again sometimes.“You always sound so beautiful, Vitya, but it makes me feel alone sometimes.” 

Victor’s eyes widened at the statement. Soon, Yuuri found his face being enveloped in Victor’s hands. “I never want you to feel that way! I can just stick to engl-” Victor began, and as much as he wanted to continue to speak out his solution, he’s instead silenced with a single finger against the terrain of his lips. 

“I just wanted to know if you would mind if I taught you things to say in Japanese.” Yuuri suggested bashfully. 

Victor perked up at the thought, his eyes searched in Yuuri’s for the best way to answer. The man was fully capable of speaking fluent English, Russian, even French, but Japanese that was something he still hadn’t conquered yet. 

“What are you proposing again?” Victor asked deviously. 

Yuuri blushed again before bringing an arm up to drape over his eyes. “Let me teach you how to say some bedroom phrases in Japanese?” 

“Would it please you?” Victor whispered into his ear, Yuuri shuddered as a result. 

“It would. I want to know what you’re saying. I-I know I can make you feel good, but I want to hear you say it to me. I feel so childish asking that of you though.” Yuuri admitted. 

Victor shook his head before he replied, “Quite the opposite, zolotse. I want to be able to keep the communication open between us. Especially when we’re giving each other our all and everything else in between. If it would please you, if it would make you feel even more connected to me, who better than you to teach me, right?” 

Yuuri immediately felt himself being filled with an array of emotions that ranged from sheer amazement to absolute want and devotion. A few seconds passed before Yuuri gently laced his hands against the back of Victor’s neck, just enough to dip him low enough so he can kiss the top of his silver tendrils. 

“We could try out other things too.” Victor mused. 

Yuuri pulled away for a moment to gaze at the man before him. “What are you suggesting?” 

“Well, I was reading about the art of Shibari. Have you ever heard of it?” Victor said brightly. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe the things Victor was capable of saying without missing a beat and Victor could tell he had hit the jackpot. They had tried other methods of light bondage, but this one was a territory they hadn’t yet explored. 

“It’s about trust, communication, and safety and I feel I have all of those things with you. If you’re going to teach me Japanese, you may as well do so while you tie me up in the process. Like a game.” 

Yuuri mulled over the new information, both aroused and intrigued. He knew based on Victor’s expression that a part of him almost felt bad about flustering him. But as always, Yuuri was a world of surprises who kept on delivering. 

“I already have the material, if you really would allow me to do it.” Yuuri replied timidly. 

With peaked interest, Victor murmured sweetly, “When’s our first lesson then?”

* * *

As Victor laid down, Yuuri felt a flutter in his chest as he watched Victor display himself so beautifully against their bed sheets. Yuuri dipped a hand beneath Victor’s chin and drew their faces closer together. He settled on focusing on Victor’s scent, on the proximity of his breath, on how soft and gentle his hands were as he stroked calming lines against the lining of his back. As patient and gentle as Victor was being, Yuuri knew he wanted more. His skin contrasted against the red of the rope, and it made Yuuri swallow in delight. This was a salacious Victor, one that only Yuuri knew. He dragged the ends to tease Victor near the vee shape of his hips, looking over for a moment to see that Victor was growing fuller by the second. Yuuri eventually drew himself up and hungrily captured Victor’s lips in his own. The taste of him remained so subtle and something he would crave for the rest of his days. 

“You remember the design we’re doing today right?” Yuuri questioned Victor nodded in response, it was something they researched and agreed upon together. 

Yuuri drew a single rope over and gently placed it in Victor’s hands, allowing him to feel the rope within his fingertips. With another nod, Victor signified to Yuuri that he was more than ready. Yuuri began by draping a cord around Victor’s shoulders, the subtle weight appeared to not be too uncomfortable. Little by little, Yuuri began creating the patterns and tied knots against Victor’s sternum while every so often throwing his gaze over to him to make sure he was still fine. 

“Not too tight?” Yuuri asked 

“Not at all, you’re being so careful.” Victor said with a small blush. 

With a slight smirk, Yuuri raised himself up to capture Victor’s lips sweetly in his once more. He gently pressed the length of the rope against his waist and dragged it down to the length of his thighs, Victor moaned instantly. 

“Would you like me to apply a little more pressure here?” Yuuri motioned to the small portions behind his knees, a secret soft spot that made Victor mush. 

Though the current feeling that was driving Victor absolutely was the feeling of Yuuri’s hardening cock grazing against his thigh. As Victor drew in a breath, Yuuri felt himself twitching against his bare skin. He was too beautiful for words. 

“Da!” Victor rasped out. 

“Ah!” Yuuri snapped up, withdrawing the growing pressure away from Victor’s body, causing him to whimper out. 

Yuuri knew Victor needed him closer than before, but he felt playful today, something new had switched in him, and all he could think of was bringing Victor to his limits. Yuuri watched as Victor tried his best to exhale slowly, though as he placed a gentle hand on the terrain of his abdomen, he swore he could sense the winding, slow churn that was causing him to further stiffen up. Yuuri couldn’t wait to unravel it all with a touch, a graze, an envelopment. 

“_Gomen’nasai_,” Victor began, “_Jinsokude._” 

“You’re an excellent student Vitya,” Yuuri murmured. He granted Victor a small reward in correcting his prior mistake by gently stroking against the base of his cock. “But I won’t be quick with you today, I want to savor every last moment. Beg me.” 

“Yuuri, onegai- ah!” Victor moaned out. 

Yuuri blew a cool stream of air down Victor’s navel to the lining of his pelvic bones as his hands went back to strategically tie up the beautiful pattern around Victor’s waist. He moved to grip the rope from underneath his palms to make sure Victor had enough room to move without being too constricted. 

“Lift up your hips just slightly for me.” Yuuri ordered. 

Victor obliged and Yuuri rewarded him with kisses that traveled up the base of his forearms to the crook of his shoulders. Yuuri continued this slow dance of uttering commands while tying Victor up in such an intricate way. By the end, Victor had reached a sensory peak, between Yuuri’s small ministrations and the feel of the rope wrapped around him, Yuuri was comforted to know that he felt safe, lustful, and more importantly loved. As he hovered over Victor, he rushed his hands through his hair before playfully lifting his wrists that were intricately tied together. 

“Remember at any time we can stop okay?” Yuuri whispered as he gently grazed his hand against Victor’s cock once again. 

“Y-yes.” Victor cried out. “_Yamenaide_, give me more, Yuuri.” 

“You’re getting better with your phrases, Vitya, I’ll give you more.” Yuuri obliged, as he gripped a little tighter around the base of his cock. 

Yuuri wasted no more time as he pumped Victor gently in his hands, getting into a steady pace. He watched as Victor arched his back from the contact, the sound of his impatient groans only egged him on even further. Yuuri made sure that Victor looked directly at him, in order for him to see the look of want and pride he had. To further tease him, Yuuri kept his gaze on Victor as he wriggled from underneath him, his tongue lapping at his nipple. 

“So sensitive so soon, Vitya?” Yuuri murmured, before capturing his nipple in his mouth once again. 

Victor arched his back even further, muttering incoherently. Never in his wildest dreams could Yuuri have ever imagined having Victor Nikiforov melting from underneath him, begging him to make him his, to own him. Yuuri knew he was the only one in this world who could make Victor feel this good, and he intended to even after Victor reached his limits. 

“Y-Yuuri, oh god, please-please-please.” Victor groaned. 

“What do you want? Tell me.” Yuuri whispered. 

“F-feel you, I need you inside me. _Watashi wa anata no chinpo ga hoshī._” Victor gasped. 

“Where? Here?” Yuuri questioned, as the pads of his fingers gently massaged against Victor’s opening. 

With a soft groan, Victor arched up once again, drops of sweat lingered all over him from the base of his temples, to the firmness of his thighs. “Please,” Victor begged, “Please, I need you.” 

“Mm Vitya, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” 

Encouraged by Victor’s commands, Yuuri took in the sight of him, tied up and writhing with desire. He eyed the bottle of lube they kept on their nightstand and immediately lathered himself and his fingers completely with the substance. As he stroked himself, he watched Victor, noticing his mouth was slightly agape. 

“Yuuri, please, please….” Victor almost whined. 

“Ask me properly, with your request.” Yuuri said promptly. 

“_Watashi o seikō shite kudasai!_” Victor gasped out just as Yuuri massaged a finger just enough to enter him. 

“You sound so beautiful, of course I will.” Yuuri murmured against the base of Victor’s throat. 

With a firm hand on the length of Victor’s waist, Yuuri eventually worked another finger into Victor until he was actively stretching him out. Every so often, in between the moans and the soft praises, they uttered words of love and devotion to each other. When Victor was completely ready to receive him, Yuuri gently kissed the base of his neck and promptly turned him over. Yuuri raised Victor’s hips directly towards his own. He rubbed his cock against him before he slowly pushed in little by little. He felt Victor tighten up before he witnessed it in front of him with his own eyes. In the beautiful red patterned rope, Victor Nikiforov’s toes were curled, his eyes rolled back as Yuuri’s cock buried even deeper into him until he was completely inside of him. Moaning in tandem with each other, Yuuri slowly withdrew himself until just his head was left to come out before he slowly sank into Victor once again. Victor felt glorious around him, tight, welcoming, and warm. At this point Victor usually had free range to stroke himself in time to Yuuri’s thrusts, but today from the way he was compromised it wouldn’t be possible. 

“If you want me to stroke you, you have to ask.” Yuuri said breathlessly as he picked up the pace. 

As Yuuri snapped his hips against Victor, the muffled moans and groans began to blend together. Victor moaned as his eyes shuttered completely from the contact always wanting more. “Yuuri, _motto, motto hoshi_.” Victor cried out. 

Overcome with desire, Yuuri immediately withdrew himself from Victor and rolled him over onto his back. He hastily untied Victor’s hands until he was able to reach him again, his hands immediately gripped onto the tendrils of Yuuri’s hair, pulling in protest from the loss of contact. Yuuri silenced him by capturing his mouth in his once again, his tongue relishing in the taste of him as he guided himself into Victor once again. He snapped his hips harder than before. Victor cried out once more as his grip tightened on the strands of Yuuri’s hair. In a haze, Yuuri began to stroke Victor’s cock in time with his thrusts. He could have sworn he could see Victor’s eyes rolling back once again, and then he uttered, “Merde.” 

That was new. And certainly not Japanese or Russian. 

With jagged breath, Yuuri came face to face with Victor, his grip tightening even more around Victor’s cock. With a groan and a subtle smirk, Yuuri moved down until his lips were pressing feverishly against the lining of Victor’s collarbone. 

“Wrong language, Vitya.” 

“Ahh! Yuuri don’t do that! I won’t be able to cum!” Victor cried out. 

“Mmm, you won’t be able to cum until you ask me correctly. I’m pretty sure what you just said, wasn’t in our cards.” Yuuri said mischievously as he slowed down the pace. 

He didn’t want to dare withdrew himself out of Victor because he felt too good inside of him, but Yuuri had to stand by his laurels. 

“Yuuri, please let me-” Victor gasped as Yuuri slowed down so much that his cock was practically dragging from inside of Victor. 

“Let you what, Vitya?” Yuuri murmured. 

Victor arched his back even further, his silver hair cascaded like a waterfall, his breathing growing more erratic by the second. Yuuri waited a few more beats as he continued to slowly move once again as Victor tried to get it together. 

Soon he was able to muster out, “_Watashi o-chū dashi sasete kudasai._” 

Satiated with the response, Yuuri began to pick up the pace again, his grip loosened around the base of Victor’s cock and he felt himself getting closer. “Together?” Yuuri huffed. 

“Hai!” Victor cried out. 

He continued his ministrations being sure to change his rhythm to keep Victor’s toes curling to the point that soon enough they had completely forgotten about the rest of the lesson and were lost in each other.

* * *

After they’re spent, Yuuri immediately brought Victor closer to him, feeling his chest heaving as he drew in air as if his life depended on it. His knees still shook from the severity of the orgasm, and all Yuuri could offer was gently grazing his fingertips against the lining of his hips as he moved. His skin flushed a pale pink, tears streamed down his face, and cum splayed itself all over the ropes that secured itself against his abdomen. He kissed him sweetly against his lips and his temples, before unravelling the patterned rope around his body. In a daze, Yuuri began to trail his fingertips lightly on some of the marks that began to blossom on Victor’s body. Some were from the biting, some were from the restraints, others were from the sheer force of how badly they needed to be against each other. 

It was absolutely mesmerizing. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered into his ear. 

Wearily, Victor blushed and nodded before he replied, 

“_Onegaishimasu_.” 

Yuuri prepared the bath with precision, throwing in Epsom salt for the overall soreness and a pouch filled with a finer material that wafted the scent of lavender and patchouli, a scent he knew helped Victor get into a complete state of relaxation. Carrying him bridal style through the threshold, Yuuri continued to murmur praises against his temple before he gently helped him into the tub. He grabbed a loofa and gently massaged against Victor’s shoulders and his arms, noting that there were light imprints from where the ropes once were.

“You’re not hurt, right?” Yuuri said softly. 

With a sigh of content, Victor shook his head and smiled, “Not at all. If anything I’ve been completely spoiled by you.” 

“Well, you certainly earned it.” Yuuri said matter of factly. 

A flurried flush spread across Victor’s face as he dipped his hands into the soothing and warm water. “Yuuri,” Victor said, eyes narrowed as he drew closer to his face, “Aren’t you going to get in too?” 

Yuuri loved taking part in the aftercare, loved washing Victor’s hair, loved feeling the broadness of his muscles loosen against him as they got lost in the vapors of the bath and the warmth of the water. But today especially, Victor was especially loving as he draped himself over Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri was trailing a pattern against Victor’s spine when he felt him take a deep breath in. 

“I learned a phrase that wasn’t on the list, can I run it by you?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri nodded with a smile, “Of course, what is it?” 

“_Watashi wa anata to koiwoshiteiru, watashi no kin._” Victor said slowly. 

Each syllable fell from his mouth in a tight and concise manner, but the message was clear and it tugged at Yuuri’s heart in the best way. He gently combed through Victor’s silver hair and dipped a kiss down onto his cheek as he enveloped him in his arms once more. His heart was full of love and devotion, more than he ever thought he could ever feel in this world, especially now that he felt more connected to Victor more than ever. 

“Ya chustvuyu takzhe, moy dorogoy.” Yuuri replied softly. 

“Yuuri!” Victor cried in delight.

**Author's Note:**

>   
Follow me on: [Tumblr](https://victuurikatsu.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softestvitya)  

> 
>   
Translation:  
Word/Phrase (Language): English translation  
Da (Russian): Yes  
Anata no sukina yō ni (Japanese): As you wish  
Watashi o shibatte kudasai, watashi wa anata no tame ni nandemo shimasu eigo (Japanese): Please tie me up, I will do anything for you.  
Sil’neye (Russian) Harder.  
Yeschyo (Russian) More.  
Ya tayu (Russian) I’m melting.  
Ya konchayu (Russian) I’m finishing.  
Gomen’nasai (Japanese): I’m sorry  
Jinsokude (Japanese): Faster  
Yamenaide (Japanese): Don’t stop  
Watashi wa anata no chinpo ga hoshī. (Japanese): I want your cock.  
Watashi o seikō shite kudasai. (Japanese): Please fuck me.  
Motto, motto hoshi (Japanese): More, I want more.  
Watashi o-chū dashi sasete kudasai.(Japanese): Please let me cum.  
Hai (Japanese): Yes  
Onegaishimasu (Japanese): Please  
Watashi wa anata to koiwoshiteiru, watashi no kin (Japanese): I’m in love with you, my gold.  
Ya chustvuyu takzhe, moy dorogoy (Russian): I feel the same way, my darling.


End file.
